Paprika Akagawa
Paprika Akagawa '''(赤川 ぱぷりか) is one of the main heroines of Keystone Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Paprika. Appearance Paprika Paprika is a fair skinned woman with reddish-brown hair cut into a neat bob paired with brown eyes. Her casual clothes consist of a white jacket and high waisted red skirt over a white shirt with black strappy shoes. Unlike the others, she doesn't work at the patisserie. Instead, she works as a teacher, where she typically wears a black blazer over a white shirt, black pencil skirt, and heels. Mew Paprika As Mew Paprika, Paprika's hair and eyes turn red, and she grows a short prairie dog tail. Her outfit is a stomach revealing red top and a pair of puffy shorts. She has red boots that reach above her knees. She also has red garters on both arms, her left thigh, and a choker around her neck. The top of her shirt, and the tops and bottoms of her shorts, garters and chokers are lined with deep red lace. A gold pendant hangs off her choker, and her Mew Mark, a paw print inside a circle, sits on her stomach. Personality Due to her age, Paprika is considered the most mature on the team. She feels a need to protect the others from harm, and will often jump in the way of danger to do so. Abilities Transformation (TBA) Weapon and Attack Paprika's weapon is the PapriKiss Whip, a red and pink baton with a pink energy whip. A gold bow with a red heart in the middle is at the end of the handle. Her attack is Ribbon Paprika Thrash, in which Paprika lifts her weapon and twirls before slicing through the air, her whip then cuts through almost anything in its way. Etymology '''Paprika is a ground spice. Akagawa is made up of two kanji. Aka, which means 'red' and Gawa, which translates to 'river'. International Name Changes Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - Sarah Patterson/Mew Sarah *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian) '- Patrizia Akagawa/Mew Patrizia *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' - ''Làjiāo ChìChuān (赤川辣椒, ''ChìChuān Làjiāo)/Mew Mew Làjiāo (貓貓辣椒, Māo Māo Làjiāo) *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese) ''- Laahtzīu CekCyūn (赤川辣椒, CekCyūn Laahtzīu)/Mew Laahtzīu *마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - Paprika Akagawa/Mew Paprika *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - Paprika Akagawa Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - Sarah Patterson/Mew Sarah *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Paprika Akagawa/Mew Paprika *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - Sara Patterson *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - Sara Patterson *'Mythical Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - Sara Patterson/Miau Sara *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - Sara Patterson/Mew Sara *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - Sara Patterson/Mew Sara *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - Sara Patterson *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - Sara Patterson/Mjau Sara Both *'Mythical Mew Mew Power ('''French) - Sarah Patterson *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian) ''- Sara Patterson/Mjau Sara *אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew''' (Hebrew) - Paprika Akagawa *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - Sara Patterson/Mew Sara (Season 1) Páprica Akagawa (Season 2) *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2' (Croatian) - Sara Patterson/Mijau Sara Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian) '- Patrizia Akagawa/Mjau Patrizia Trivia *Prairie dogs live in North America. Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Red Mews Category:Mews with Rodent Genes Category:Weapon Users: Musical Instruments Category:Keystone Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages